


Tired

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-30
Updated: 2000-01-30
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Disclaimer: Alliance owns Benton and Ray. 
    
    I apologize for this.
    
    Tired
    by
    Rae
    ******
    
    He brushed aside the paper on which his name had been hastily scribbled
    and pushed down the play button on the recorder. 
    
    *click*
    
    There is silence first. Then a voice, familiar and slightly softened
    begins to speak to him. 
    
    "I wanted to write this, 'cause somehow that seemed more personal, but
    I,er, couldn't. I kept staring at that paper and wondering just what
    hell I was supposed to say. Don't know what makes it so hard. Normally
    I feel like I can talk to ya, tell ya anything. But since I can't seem
    to write it down, I'm gonna put it on tape instead. I don't have many
    friends.  Actually, yer probably the only one. Everyone
    else just screws me over, walks away.....or looses interest. And I have
    to ask myself, how long before you do too? You don't think you ever will,
    Fraser, but you will. You'll loose interest. Who knows, maybe ya already
    have. It isn't your fault. Just like it wasn't Stella's fault, or Dad's
    or Sam's.  There's not much good about me. I have..nothing to offer.
    When I look myself, and try to find what's good about me, I can't see
    a single goddamn thing. That's probably not much of a surprise to ya
    though, is it? S'okay. Everyone I ever knew, in my whole life, considered
    me a joke.  Maybe that's all I've ever been. If any of them
    knew how close I've come to just...fucking...ending...it. But they never
    took me seriously then. Had their reasons, though. I'm such a goddamn
    coward. But, again, ya already knew that.  What I'm trying to
    say, Frase, is that you were one of the really good things in my life.
    And I want to, um, thank ya for, um, putting up with me. 
    'Cause no one else did.  Well, guess that's it. There
    are other people, but, er, you're the only one I owe an explanation to.
    I'm not doing this to hurt ya, partner. I'm doing this 'cause I am so
    tired of living.  Sorry for not doing this person, but
    I'm afraid to face you. Couldn't--  --couldn't risk havin'
    you do something we're both gonna regret later.  Bye, Fraser."
    
    *click*
    
    Benton Fraser sat at the dinner table for several seconds, running his
    fingers back and forth over the brim of his stetson. He raised the small
    tape recorder to his lips and closed his eyes. "What have you done, Ray?",
    he whispered softly. 
    
    End.
    
    


End file.
